


I Don't Love You

by cousmiclatte



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cousmiclatte/pseuds/cousmiclatte
Summary: Minhyun doesn't love Baekho.





	I Don't Love You

**so i came across this[vid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CtV0alkBHQ) and then- this happened.**

* * *

 

 

It is four at late afternoon. The cold breeze blows the dead leaves on the side of the road.

Minhyun stares at his beverage, his mind is lost. He is waiting for someone.

Fifteen minutes later and the café’s door moves, letting someone with big built and a cap on his head enters. Minhyun lifts his head and meets with the eyes of that someone. He gulps down his saliva and trying to settle himself in his seat.

“Hey, sorry I’m late. The traffic was no joke. I couldn’t even move my car for a good ten minutes. That was hell.”

“Baekho-ya.” Minhyun cuts off the man’s rambling.

“Yeah?” Baekho finally stops and realizes something. His gaze changes. “Sorry.”

“Do you want to order something?”

Baekho blinks his eyes twice and nods lightly. He calls the waiter and orders an ice americano.

After making his order, Baekho focuses back on Minhyun. His _boyfriend_. Yeah, boyfriend. He doesn’t know until when he gets to call him that. He hopes forever.

But forever doesn’t exist.

Minhyun drops his stare again into his cup. He looks like he wants to say something but he holds back. Or maybe he doesn’t know how.

And Baekho just waits. He is too afraid to ask or even say a word. So he just keeps his lips pressed into a thin line.

“So…”

Baekho takes a sharp breath without realizing upon hearing Minhyun’s word.

“You probably already knew why I called you.” Minhyun starts.

“No, I don’t.”

The reply comes a lil bit too quick, hinting a hidden fear.

Baekho watches the man before him heaves a sigh. And he unconsciously holds his breath.

_Please don’t say it. Please don’t say it. Please-_

“Let’s break up.”

_No… I don’t want it._

“I don’t want it, Minhyun-ah.”

“Baekho-ya.”

“No.” Baekho says sternly. “I-“

His ice americano comes and pauses him from talking.

“Why?” He finally asks, his voice wavers.

Minhyun asks himself too. Why?

It’s not like he meets someone. Or there’s something about Baekho that hurts him. Or disappoints him. It’s also not because he’s bored. He’s just…

“I don’t love you.” Minhyun blurts out. “Anymore.”

The words are expected but they still give Baekho a good amount of pain. It stabs right into his heart. His chest feels stuffed. He feels suffocated. And suddenly there are tears covering his eyes.

“Why…”

Baekho asks with a soft voice, almost unheard. But he doesn’t really know if that can be answered. Minhyun just doesn’t love him anymore. What more explanation he needs to know? It’s enough. But he just wants to ask why. Maybe not to Minhyun. But to himself. Or this situation.

Minhyun doesn’t miss the glistening eyes from the man in front of him. He wants to wipe his tears away. But he can’t. His heart doesn’t even ache. He feels bad that he doesn’t even feel _bad_ for saying those words and hurting Baekho.

Minhyun really doesn’t love him anymore. No feelings left for this man. It is vanished. And he doesn’t know exactly when it all started.

“Did I… perhaps hurt you? Did I do something that made you feeling bad?”

Baekho just throwing questions desperately.

_Please just say something. Say something other than that reason. Please._

“Baekho.” Minhyun reaches out to hold Baekho’s hand. “You did nothing. You never hurt me. You didn’t make me feel bad. Or anything. You were just- fine.”

_But you don’t love me_.

“I just don’t love you. That’s it.”

Baekho rubs his eyes carelessly. “Okay…”

Minhyun nods slightly after convincing himself that Baekho can accept his reason, and lets his hand off of grasping Baekho’s.

They stay in the café for a while. Baekho drinks his ice americano in silence. And then Minhyun finishes his own.

Minhyun still gets to ask if Baekho is okay and can drive home alone before they part ways. He still cares like that. But that’s that. Nothing more.

Before Baekho gets into his car, he remembers something.

Minhyun didn’t even say sorry.

 

* * *

 

 

_What should I say_   
_From where to how_   
_I drop my head_   
_And you look at me_   
_That awkward silence_

_I don’t love you_   
_You probably already know_   
_Even if you cry_   
_My heart doesn’t hurt_

_I don’t love you_   
_There’s no other reason_   
_I don’t want to say the words_   
_I’m sorry or forgive me_   
_That’s just all_

_(Urban Zakapa – I Don’t Love You)_

**Author's Note:**

> i was just starting to write again so forgive me if this story is too short or anything. im just baekmin's content deprived orz.
> 
> p. s (( minhyun is a jerk, baekho deserves better ))


End file.
